<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Calming Of The Storm by ashes_of_icarus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990941">The Calming Of The Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_of_icarus/pseuds/ashes_of_icarus'>ashes_of_icarus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Biting, Dom Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Anxiety | Virgil Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_of_icarus/pseuds/ashes_of_icarus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Virgil was going overboard, Janus eagerly helped him to calm down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, anxceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Calming Of The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blunt nails scratched over the bedsheets, frantic fingers grasping for a hold. Virgil gasped as he tried to gain purchase to arch upwards, to thrust himself back onto Janus' cocks deep inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second pair of hands slid into him and pulled them upwards, over his head, forcing Virgil to rest his weight on his chest and knees, his face even further pressed into the sheets. Virgil, long beyond words, only could let out a high-pitched whine as Janus pinned his wrists to the bed. He tugged at the grip, but Janus didn't budge. He even lowered himself down onto Virgil's back, scales rubbing against the other's skin as he fixated him even further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under the additional weight, Virgil's jerky movements finally ceased. His pants echoed in the dark room, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another hand, the scales, and claws visible without the gloves one, gently brushes the strands back, caressing his face with a cool touch. Sharp fangs lightly pierced his earlobe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't that better, darling?" Janus' smooth voice weaved through the room around Virgil like silk rope. "Doing so well for me, letting me tire you out real good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please..." Virgil could only let out a weak whimper as Janus pushed even deeper into him until his hips were flush with the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everything for my good boy," Janus purred as he resumed his languid pace from earlier. After all, there was no rush and he was going to give Virgil the slow deep fuck he needed. Even if the other was already, squirming under him, trying to speed him up, to get it quicker, faster, harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hot and cold shivers race down Virgil's spine. His skin was thrumming and every movement was sending electric sparks through him, making dark spots dance in his vision. His cock was throbbing between his legs, untouched but aching red. And yet, Janus' rhythm never faltered. Virgil could feel how he slowly slid out with a lewd wet sound just until only the heads rusted inside, leaving a satisfying ache behind. Only for him to then slowly press back in, filling him again to the brim, making him gasp for air. He was so achingly close, the first waves of orgasm coursing through him, ready to crash. Virgil stifled another whimper at the feel of being stretched by biting into the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shh, darling, let me take care of you," Janus breathed into his ear before he sank his fangs into his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden pain mixed with the overwhelming pleasure. Virgil screamed out a moan, his voice cracking. The sensations amplified, and suddenly it was too much. He came again, leaving another puddle of cum on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he could, Virgil would have collapsed as all tension left his body. Janus could only smile as the other finally stopped fighting against his grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There we go," Janus purred as Virgil became completely pliant under him. "What do you think, darling, do you have enough yet?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil weakly protested, too overwhelmed to do more than slur out a few words. "No, please- don't stop- more-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything for my good boy," Janus gave an experimental thrust, rocking Virgil's pliant body with him. He allowed himself a smirk. If his little stormcloud wanted to be fucked to sleep, Janus certainly won't complain.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>